愛とは何ですか？
by Natsuko Sasaki
Summary: El amor es un concepto universal relativo a la afinidad entre seres, definido de diversas formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de palabra amor abarca una gran cantidad de sentimientos diferentes, desde el deseo pasional, etc. Pero ... ¿Por qué la ama a ella? ... SakuHina [Capitulo # 1: El inicio de todo.]
1. Chapter 1

愛とは何ですか？

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Diálogos-

_''Pensamientos''_

[**Inner o Voz interna**]

_Flash Back_

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

.

.

.

.

¿Cómo _inicio_ todo aquello?

_. . ._

Ah, ya se _acordaba_….

Por ese estúpido _reto_...

Y _pensar_ que ella fue la de la _idea_, solo atrajo los _problema__s_

. . .

Tal vez _nunca_ debió hacerlo

o

Tal vez _si_…

De _seguro_ se preguntaran…

¿Cuál es ese _reto_ del que hablas…._Sakura_?

. . .

Es _fácil_ y _gracioso_ de recordar lo que _paso_ en _aquel_ entonces…

.

.

.

Aquí está mi **historia** de cómo uno realmente no sabe que es el _amor_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Continuará_


	2. Chapter 1 : El Inicio de todo

愛とは何ですか？

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto

-Diálogos-

_'Pensamientos''_

[**Inner o Voz interna**]

_Flash Back_

* * *

><p>Capitulo #1 : El Inicio de todo.<p>

.

.

.

.

Ellas estaban sentadas alrededor de una botella ya vacía, era el típico juego adolescente que se hacía en las pijamadas de _chicas_.

Si, digo chicas porque nunca he sabido que hacen los chicos en sus "noches de **hombres**".

Por idea de Ino –como siempre-, se le ocurrió hacer o más bien ya tenía planeada hacer esta pijamada, en ella se encontraban las personas que más quería: la anfitriona – Ino-, la tímida –Hinata-, la tenaz – Temari y la que sabe artes marciales –Tenten-.

Al principio había estado pensando en inventar una excusa barata para no venir, ya que SIEMPRE se salía de control, pero después me arrepentí y acepte venir.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Antes de la pijamada…._**

Una vez las clases finalizaron, le comente a las chicas que iría por algunas de uso personal, ya que normalmente todas teníamos algo de ropa en la casa de Ino- Si, Ino suele hacer muy seguido las pijamadas-, y con fastidio la cerda me dio autorización.

-Bueno nos vemos más tarde- Me despedí de ellas con una sonrisa y me di media vuelta, marchándome.

-¡Ni se te ocurra faltar frentona! – A lo lejos escuche su grito, como fastidia- ¡También trae de esos rolles de canela que hace tú mamá!

-Sí, si- Que gritona salió.

Después de deshacerme de su vista, seguí mi camino tranquilamente viendo el silencioso parque –Normalmente este estaba repleto de gente-, me dispuse a buscar en mis bolsillos- Era invierno – de mi pantalón deportivo, los únicos artefactos que me alegran el día por más mierda que sea; mi celular y mis audífonos, curiosamente esos audífonos son los que más me han durado…. ¿Quien se los había regalado…? No se acordaba, pero si se llegara acordar le agradecería a esa persona.

Una vez colocados, en el celular empecé a buscar una de mis millones de listas de reproducción que tengo, en cuando la encontré la que busca dirigí mi dedo a "reproducir"….

Algo me toco el_ hombro_….

Por instinto me espante y grité mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de tomar mi celular…

Lo alcance a tomar antes de estrellarse contra el piso, una vez de vuelta en mis manos sano y salvo suspiro y me volteo mientras me preparo para gritarle al idiota que casi ocasiona una quebrada de pantalla agregándole casi un infarto.

-¡Que te pasa pedazo de inu….! - ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?...

-¡L-Lo siento S-Sakura-san! – Se disculpo a medias gracias a su tartamudeo.

Ella se disculpaba y yo….bueno yo solo pensaba como había llegado tan rápido conmigo, hablando de que ya había pasado más de 6 cuadras desde que me despedí de Ino y las demás…

Es rápida. Muy rápida.

-¡Enserio lo siento Sakura-san! -¿Cuándo "lo siento" llevaba?- ¡Yo no que….!

-¡Basta! ¡Está bien ya entendí! –Le grite a Hinata, grave error. Se puso triste- ¡H-Hinata l-lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención lo juro!- ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Ella odiaba que alguien le gritara a Hinata y mira que yo lo hice…

Como ella no me hacía caso y mantenía la cabeza agachada, la tome de los hombros con la intención de que me mirara.

No funciono tampoco.

-Vamos Hina, no te pongas triste por un error mío…. Sabes que no me gusta verte triste…

Al parecer lo último funciono, ella levanto su mirada encontrándome con unos ojos tristes… a punto de llorar…

Fui abrazada por sorpresa.

¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué sucede?

_¿Por qué me abrazas como si buscaras refugio? _

Después de unos 10 segundos empecé a sentir húmeda mi chamarra deportiva… Ella estaba llorando pero...

_¿Por qué?_

-Sakura-san…- Su voz se escuchaba quebrada- ¿P-Por qué…..?

"_¿Por qué? ¿De qué hablas?" _

-¿Por qué… a los que más quiero s-se van?

¿Se van? ¿Quién se va?

-¿P-Porque lo dices? – Dime, ¿Quién se va a ir? – Vamos Hinata, dime que sucede...

Al no tener respuesta de inmediato, la abrace para que se sintiera protegida y cerré los ojos. (N/A: Hinata es 5cm más baja que Sakura; Aquí Sakura mide 1.61cm y Hinata 1.56cm)

-Es mi p-padre…-¿Su padre?- Está enfermo…

A lo que yo sabía es que a pesar de que Hiashi-san trato demasiado mal a Hinata, ella aun lo sigue amando sobre todas las cosas.

Ella es realmente linda.

-¿Y qué es lo que tiene?- Trate de sonar lo más suavemente posible- ¿Es muy grave?

-Está internado...- Oh demonios, sí que es grave- Es angiosarcoma*…una extraña enfermedad que obstruye el paso de sangre al corazón.

La separo.

-¡¿Angiosarcoma?! – Eso era MUY grave-¿Esa enfermedad que es genética y rara?

-Sí, no quiero perderlo…-Hinata…- Oka-san ya no está, Neji-niisan está en Europa estudiando para ser abogado…

Dios mío, ¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto a Hinata? ¿Acaso en su otra vida hizo algo malo?

-¿Y-Y no hay nadie más en tú casa?

-Solo Hanabi-chan y yo.

¿Qué le digo? ¡¿Que maldita cosa le digo?!

-S-Sakura-san… Hanabi-chan se quedara sola- No lo digas- Ella no nació con una madre y ahora perderá a nuestro padre…

Otra vez se puso triste.

-Tú también creciste sin ella- Me miró- Y aun así eres fuerte y luchas por los demás

-P-Per….-No Hinata, No.

-Déjame terminar por favor- Mala maña la que tiene Hinata- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Akira-niisan?

-Si…

-¿Quién fue la que me sostuvo en ese momento?

-Ino-san…-Que mentirosa eres.

-¿Segura? Yo recuerdo que fue una chica de estatura baja y con pelo negro azulado…

-Fue…está bien ya, fui yo…

-Exacto, dime ¿Qué paso con aquella Hinata que me ayudo a salir adelante?

Desvió la mirada porque yo sabía que ella era fuerte.

-¿Ves? Todos sabemos que Hinata Hyuuga es una de las personas más fuertes en Kioto- Por fin…- Todo estará bien, Hiashi-san es fuerte.

Sonrió.

-Gracias Sakura-san-Ella tomo su mochila, la cual anteriormente quedo en el suelo- Tú también eres fuerte.

"_¿Lo crees?" _

-En fin, ven vamos por mis cosas.

Después de lo que dije a lo último, nos dirigimos hacia mi casa, durante todo en camino estuvimos hablando de cosas que han sucedido como: Ino se le declaro a Sai, él dijo que… bueno él no ha dicho nada aun, al parecer Shikamaru y Temari están saliendo a escondidas, luego Tenten dijo que se iría a Europa por un torneo que se hará en unos meses; ¿Y ustedes donde están…Sakura? Bueno yo sigo amando a Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata…. Ella aun ama a Naruto, su Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

.

**Angiosarcoma*:** Lo que causa es una **obstrucción** de la entrada de la sangre a la aurícula derecha y también va a dificultar su salida desde la aurícula derecha al **ventrículo derecho**. En palabras más sencillas, va a bloquear el **paso de la sangre** por el corazón y evidentemente por ello el corazón tiene dificultad para enviar sangre a los **pulmones** para su **oxigenación**.

. . .

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga aficionada al Shuri, bueno solo al SakuHina y al SakuIno; ¿Sabes de quien hablo?

Sí de ti.

_- Sakura Harunoo (__0SasuSakuLove0)[Michelle] -  
><em>

Aquí esta lo que querías…

Espero y te haya gustado

Y puede que tengas dudas sobre el final, bien las aclarare:

- Sakura enamorada de Sasuke como Hinata de Naruto.

- Mi _temática_ o _ritmo_ es ir poco a poco, ósea no de un momento para otro se van a gustar.

¡Eres una gran amiga para mí!

Compartimos la misma enfermedad mental: El SakuHina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nos vemos owo


End file.
